Movies/TV Shows Information List
Here's the List. *Peter Pan (© 1953) *The Sword in the Stone (© 1963) *The Jungle Book (© 1967) *The Great Mouse Detective (© 1986) *Castle in The Sky (© 1986) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (© 1993) *The Lion King (© 1994) *The Santa Clause (© 1994) *The Powerpuff Girls (© 1995–2005) *A Goofy Movie (© 1995) *Toy Story (© 1995) *James and the Giant Peach (© 1996) *Mulan (© 1998) *Antz (© 1998) *The Lion King: Simba's Pride (© 1998) *The Rugrats Movie (© 1998) *A Bug's Life (© 1998) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (© 1999–2008) *SpongeBob SquarePants (© 1999–2019) *Toy Story 2 (© 1999) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (© 2000) *Dinosaur (© 2000) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (© 2000) *Chicken Run (© 2000) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (© 2000) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (© 2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (© 2000) *Shrek (© 2001) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (© 2001) *The Princess Diaries (© 2001) *Monsters, Inc. (© 2001) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (© 2001) *Cats and Dogs (© 2001) *Return to Never Land (© 2002) *Ice Age (© 2002) *Spider-Man (© 2002) *Lilo & Stitch (© 2002) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (© 2002) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2002) *The Santa Clause 2 (© 2002) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (© 2003) *Finding Nemo (© 2003) *Rugrats Go Wild (© 2003) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (© 2003) *Winx Club (© 2004–2019) *Home on the Range (© 2004) *Ella Enchanted (© 2004) *Shrek 2 (© 2004) *Garfield (© 2004) *Spider-Man 2 (© 2004) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (© 2004) *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (© 2004) *Shark Tale (© 2004) *The Incredibles (© 2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (© 2004) *The Lion King 1/12 (© 2004) *The Magic Roundabout (© 2005) *Robots (© 2005) *Valiant (© 2005) *Madagascar (© 2005) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (© 2005) *The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (© 2005) *Corpse Bride (© 2005) *Chicken Little (© 2005) *Kronk's New Groove (© 2005) *Hoodwinked! (© 2005) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (© 2006) *The Wild (© 2006) *Over the Hedge (© 2006) *Cars (© 2006) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (© 2006) *Monster House (© 2006) *The Ant Bully (© 2006) *Barnyard (© 2006) *Everyone's Hero (© 2006) *Open Season (© 2006) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (© 2006) *Flushed Away (© 2006) *Happy Feet (© 2006) *Happily N'Ever After (© 2006) *TMNT (© 2007) *Meet the Robinsons (© 2007) *Spider-Man 3 (© 2007) *Shrek the Third (© 2007) *Surf's Up (© 2007) *Ratatouille (© 2007) *The Simpsons Movie (© 2007) *Bee Movie (© 2007) *Enchanted (© 2007) *Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom (© 2007) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (© 2008) *Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008) *Kung Fu Panda (© 2008) *WALL·E (© 2008) *Tinker Bell (© 2008) *Igor (© 2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (Tv Series) (© 2008-2015) *The Flight Before Christmas (© 2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (© 2008) *Bolt (© 2008) *Coraline (© 2009) *Monsters vs. Aliens (© 2009) *Up (© 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (© 2009) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (© 2009) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (© 2009) *9 (© 2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (© 2009) *Astro Boy (© 2009) *How to Train Your Dragon (© 2010) *Shrek Forever After (© 2010) *Toy Story 3 (© 2010) *Despicable Me (© 2010) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (© 2010) *Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (© 2010) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (© 2010) *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (© 2010) *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (© 2010) *Megamind (© 2010) *Tangled (© 2010) *The Little Prince (© 2010–2017) *Gnomeo & Juliet (© 2011) *Rango (© 2011) *Hop (© 2011) *Rio (© 2011) *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (© 2011) *Cars 2 (© 2011) *Puss in Boots (© 2011) *Happy Feet Two (© 2011) *The Muppets (© 2011) *Arthur Christmas (© 2011) *The Lorax (© 2012) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (© 2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (© 2012) *Zambezia (© 2012) *Brave (© 2012) *The Amazing Spider-Man (© 2012) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (© 2012) *ParaNorman (© 2012) *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape From Paradise (© 2012) *Secret of the Wings (© 2012) *Hotel Transylvania (© 2012) *Frankenweenie (© 2012) *Rise of the Guardians (© 2012) *Wreck-It Ralph (© 2012) *Littlest Pet Shop (© 2012–2016) *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (© 2012-2018) *The Croods (© 2013) *Escape from Planet Earth (© 2013) *Epic (© 2013) *Monsters University (© 2013) *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013) *Metegol (© 2013) *Turbo (© 2013) *Planes (© 2013) *Justin and the Knights of Valour (© 2013) *Khumba (© 2013) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (© 2013) *Free Birds (© 2013) *Frozen (© 2013) *Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (© 2013) *The House of Magic (© 2013) *The Nut Job (© 2014) *The Lego Movie (© 2014) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (© 2014) *The Pirate Fairy (© 2014) *Muppets Most Wanted (© 2014) *Rio 2 (© 2014) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (© 2014) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (© 2014) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (© 2014) *The Boxtrolls (© 2014) *Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (© 2014) *The Book of Life (© 2014) *Yellowbird (© 2014) *Big Hero 6 (© 2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (© 2014) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) *Strange Magic (© 2015) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (© 2015) *Ooops! Noah Is Gone... (© 2015) *Home (© 2015) *Inside Out (© 2015) *The Little Prince (© 2015) *Minions (© 2015) *Shaun the Sheep Movie (© 2015) *Capture The Flag (© 2015) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (© 2015– ) *Goldie & Bear (© 2015–2018) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015) *The Peanuts Movie (© 2015) *The Good Dinosaur (© 2015) *Open Season: Scared Silly (© 2015/2016) *Norm of the North (© 2016) *The Jungle Book (© 2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016) *Zootopia (© 2016) *Ratchet & Clank (© 2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016) *Finding Dory (© 2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (© 2016) *The Loud House (© 2016) *Ice Age: Collision Course (© 2016) *Rock Dog (© 2016) *Kubo and the Two Strings (© 2016) *Storks (© 2016) *Trolls (© 2016) *Ballerina/Leap! (© 2016/2017) *Moana (© 2016) *Sing (© 2016) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (© 2017) *Sahara (© 2017) *The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017) *Tangled: Before Ever After (© 2017) *The Boss Baby (© 2017) *Tangled: The Series (© 2017– ) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (© 2017) *Hotel Transylvania: TV Series (© 2017– ) *Cars 3 (© 2017) *Despicable Me 3 (© 2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (© 2017) *The Emoji Movie (© 2017) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (© 2017) *Monster Family (© 2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (© 2017) *The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) *Coco (© 2017) *Unikitty! (© 2017– ) *Gnome Alone (© 2017/2018) *All I Want for Christmas Is You (© 2017) *Big Hero 6: The Series (© 2017– ) *Ferdinand (© 2017) *Early Man (© 2018) *Duck Duck Goose (© 2018) *Sherlock Gnomes (© 2018) *Incredibles 2 (© 2018) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (© 2018) *Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom (© 2018/2019) *Next Gen (© 2018) *Smallfoot (© 2018) *The Grinch (© 2018) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (© 2018) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (© 2019) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (© 2019) *Wonder Park (© 2019) *Missing Link (© 2019) *UglyDolls (© 2019) *Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (© 2019) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019) *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) *Spider-Man: Far from Home (© 2019) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (© 2019) *Abominable (© 2019) *Frozen II (© 2019) *Playmobil: The Movie (© 2019) *A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (© 2019) *Spies in Disguise (© 2019) *The Lion King (© 2019)